


A Better Man

by Wle0416



Series: Malex Week 2020 [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Malex Week 2020, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416
Summary: Michael wants to do something special for Alex's birthday.Written for Malex Week 2020. Day 6.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828741
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	A Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song Better Man by James Morrison. There are so many James Morrison songs that remind me of Malex, but this one struck me because I do think they make each other want to be better. 
> 
> Lyrics:  
> There was a time  
> I had nothing to give  
> I needed shelter from the storm I was in  
> And when it all got too heavy  
> You carried my weight  
> And I want to hold you  
> And I want to say
> 
> That you are all that I need  
> For you, I give my soul to keep  
> You see me, love me  
> Just the way I am  
> For you I am a better man  
> I said you are the reason  
> For everything that I do  
> I'd be lost, so lost, without you
> 
> Under the stars  
> At the edge of the sea  
> There's no one around  
> No one but you and me  
> We'd talk for hours  
> As time drifts away  
> I could stay here for ever  
> And hold you this way

Michael had absolutely no idea what to get Alex for his birthday.

What do you get a man like Alex Manes? He’s a no-frills kind of guy, who’s always been content to drink a couple beers and sit on the back of Michael’s truck gazing up at the sky. He wouldn’t want a big party and people making a fuss over him, but Michael wanted to make a fuss. He wanted to show Alex how glad he was to know him, and to love him.

Michael was aware that tried to show Alex everyday how much he loved him, and Alex would be the first to say he succeeded, but there was something about celebrating Alex’s birthday this year that sparked something inside Michael.

He had to do something epic.

The natural first step would be to contact party-planner extraordinaire Isobel, but Michael quickly regretted that decision when Isobel tried to convince him to rent a hot air balloon.

“I’m not renting a hot air balloon, Iz,” Michael exclaimed, running his hands through his curls. He’d been strategizing with Isobel for over an hour at the Wild Pony and this was the one idea she just wouldn’t drop.

“Michael, you need to step outside your comfort zone,” Isobel prodded.

“It’s not even romantic if there’s another guy up there with us the whole time.”

Isobel crossed her arms and huffed. “You haven’t come up with one decent idea.”

“That’s not true.”

“A candlelit dinner in the junkyard? Is that the decent idea you speak of?”

Michael was over this conversation, and while he was thankful for Isobel’s attempt at helping him, he was soon realizing this would have to be a solo mission. He knew Alex better than anyone, so he should be able to come up with a decent idea, but he was struggling. Big time.

“Listen,” Isobel continued. “You’re putting way too much pressure on yourself. If you really think that a candlelight dinner in front of your airstream is the play, then you should do it.”

“I just want it to be perfect. We’ve been through so much and he deserves a perfect night.”

Isobel reached across the table and placed her hand over Michael’s. “This is Alex we’re talking about. Whatever you decide to do will be enough for him because he loves you. He always has.”

And suddenly it all clicks for Michael. He knows exactly what to do for Alex’s birthday.

********

Michael needed Kyle’s help to pull off the night he had planned for Alex, and it absolutely pained him to admit it.

But Alex was too damn smart, and he knew that he would be suspicious if anyone else but Kyle asked him for a favor the night before his birthday, because Alex would never expect Michael and Kyle to be in cahoots.

Right on cue, Kyle called Alex as he and Michael were sitting in Alex’s family room listening to music and snuggling on the couch.

“What’s up, Kyle?” Alex spoke.

Michael watched as Alex’s face went from unremarkable to mildly annoyed over the course of the one-minute conversation. Alex turned back to Michael once the conversation with Kyle ended.

“Kyle got into a fight with Steph, drank too much and needs a lift home from Planet 7,” Alex reported back.

“Damn. There’s no one else he could have called?”

Alex shrugged and got up off the couch, moving towards the door. “Guess not. I shouldn’t be too late. He said he’s done drinking and just wants to go home.”

Michael left the couch and walked over to Alex, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Okay. Be safe. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Alex smiled softly and left the house.

Michael looked around and realized he had approximately forty-five minutes to before Alex got home. And he had some work to do.

*********

Michael was a ball of nervous energy. He was seated on a chair in the living room facing the front door, guitar in his lap, waiting for Alex to arrive back home. It had been fifty minutes since he left and as if right on cue, at exactly 12:01 am, Michael heard the crunch of gravel coming from beyond the door.

He straightened up and took a long deep breath.

The front door opened, and Michael couldn’t see Alex yet, but he heard his slow footsteps as he realized what he was walking into.

The entire living room was covered in stars, from the ceiling to the floor. A small galaxy projector illuminating the living room in a sea on constellations.

Alex took a long moment to look around at the beautiful site before his eyes fell on Michael, still seated in the chair. He walked closer and noticed beside Michael was a makeshift table set up with dinner for two. There were cheeseburgers, fries and two milkshakes that looked like knock-off versions of Crashdown specialties, just sitting there ready to be consumed.

“Michael,” Alex said softly, the surprise in his voice evident. “I…what is all this?”

“Happy Birthday, Alex,” was all Michael said before he starting to lightly strum the guitar. “Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Alex, happy birthday to you.”

As Michael sang out the last note, Alex walked over and placed a long kiss to his lips.

When they broke free, Michael stood up to place the guitar back to it’s rightful place in the corner and walked over to Alex, grasping his hands and tightly. “I knew I loved you when was I was seventeen years old. I knew it when I was sitting in the Crashdown with Max, eating fries and talking about the moments in your life that you have to fight for. I knew it when I walking to the UFO Emporium. I didn’t know how to say it, so I kissed you. And then you kissed me back and everything felt right. I finally felt like there was a reason I was meant to be here. It was to find you, and to love you. So, that’s what this is. A trip back to that joy I felt as a kid falling in love with the best man I’ve ever known. I know there was a lot of pain after that, and that pain will probably be with us forever, but I want to remember the joy today, on your birthday.”

Alex hadn’t taken his eyes off Michael the entire time he spoke, and once he stopped talking, Alex let those final words hang in the air for a few seconds. “I don’t even know what to say, Michael. This is just, this is just beautiful.”

Michael pulled Alex’s hands up to his chest. “You make me a better man, Alex. You‘ve always wanted what’s best for me, and for me to reach my potential. You saw the good in me when I didn’t see it in myself. I loved you then. And I love you now. You and me is forever.”

With that, Alex brought their foreheads together. “Forever.”

*********

Hours later, after the two had devoured the dinner Michael had meticulously cooked earlier in the day and heated up once Alex left, and danced under the stars to various cheesy songs they’d never admit to liking, Alex wrapped Michael in his arms and held him close in bed.

They were naked and still a bit sweaty, reveling in those glass-eyed moments that come after you’ve both come down from the orgasm and sleep starts to win out.

“Did Kyle really have a fight with Steph? He was super weird when I was driving him home,” Alex said, as he nestled his head into Michael’s curls.

Michael chuckled. “No. I had to get you out of the house to set up. And I knew Kyle asking for a favor was the only thing that wouldn’t make you suspicious.”

“You’re right about that. I can’t believe you asked Kyle for help. You really want to surprise me.”

Michael lazily ran his fingers up and down Alex’s back. “I did. I even went to Isobel for help. Her bright idea was for us to go on a hot air balloon ride.”

Alex was silent for second. “Well, that could have been fun.”

“Are you serious?” Michael picked his head up off Alex’s chest and looked up at him with worry.

“Michael, I’m joking,” Alex said in between giggles. He pulled Michel back into his chest and snuggled him even harder.

“Don’t scare me like that.”

“You know, I never really had any good birthdays growing up. At least none that I can remember. But this, this is everything Michael. I’ve always known that you love me, you know that, right? I’d be lost without you.”

Instead of answering, Michael brought his lips to kiss Alex’s chest. The sensation sent a shiver up Alex’s spine, which intensified as Michael continued kissing up Alex’s body until he found his lips.

They both had work in a few hours, but they couldn’t help but stay wrapped up in each other bodies for another hour.

While they knew this thing was forever, they didn’t want this night to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)


End file.
